Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 1
Prelude To Battle (Where Were YOU During The Miltian Conflict??) Section Briefing Ahhhhh... So much better to be on Episode II. When you start your game, make sure you load your Clear Data from Episode I. Based off of your character's levels from Episode I, you will be granted a sum of Skill Points to begin with in Episode II, PLUS you will get Ziggy and KOS-MOS' Swimsuits! You will also get a GERIATRIC SWIMSUIT for the Professor, but it is only of comic value and nothing more. What in the name of Hell's royal bells is chaos doing here 14 years ago, and at the Miltian Conflict of all places??? I thought he WAS 14 years old. I'm confused... But I am DIGGING these colorful new graphics! Everything seems so much quicker. The mysteries go so much deeper. The music is so much more lively. Electronic, but lively. What will we learn by witnessing some of the events here on Miltia? I caaaan't telllll youuuuu. Rest assured that I will be covering everything you need and want to know. I am BlackAlbedo, and I am a completionist. --BlackAlbedo 08:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Old Miltia (14 Years Ago) Hey, new character already! This red-haired realian is Jr.'s real father. Juuuuuuuuuuust kidding. His name is Canaan and he's here to do nothing in battle. Head west and approach the golden thing to hear the explanation on Save Points. You might want to save your game. You might not. It's usually wise, however. Continuing west, you will learn how to blow shit up. Fun! After you blow up several objects, look north to see a parked tank. Blow that up, then the other stuff behind it to find a chest with a POWER SHIELD. Continue on the westward path. Enemy A.M.W.S.! Fight it to hear the Mech combat tutorial. Pretty simple, eh? Stock doesn't carry over into other battles, btw. Use attacks on these dudes. After the tutorial, continue west. Hit the new fancy Episode II trap and fight this guy. Just ahead is another Mech foe standing around like nothing is happening. That's damn suspicious. Lets kill him. Destroy the equipment he was protecting to find a NANO REPAIR A. Continue on the road to the next zone for a cutscene. After the cutscene, stay on the right side of the road and blow up all of the objects here to find a chest with a REVIVE S. Return to the Save Point, make sure you spend any Skill Points you may have received from loading Episode I Clear Data, check your equipment, and save your game. I recommend getting the Level 1 Class C Skill MEMORY. Everyone will want that first. As a general rule, it is best to buy as many of the red-icon skills, as these are immediately and always active on your character and they provide important resistances and stat bonuses. Try to balance purchasing these with buying the Ethers you will need as well. Go east to learn about character battles. After the tutorial, go east and leave the zone (we can't get that chest yet. I hate when they bait me like this). Here you will see some green-lighted gates at the top of the road. You can't open them yet, so eat it. Next to those gates, however, blow up the grey panel to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 14, the first Segment Address of Episode II! Sweet! If you remember correctly, we need Decoders for these, so just log it for now. Continuing east, you will see a ladder. Go up it and to the end of this path. Blow up the object to get SKILL UPGRADE D X3. Go back down and head east. In the next zone, blow up the green light-rings that are sliding up and down the shafts (hahaha). You will find a BIO SPHERE. On the next screen we get a cutscene which explains a little bit about Jin's boundless knowledge and the Y-Data. How did Jin get this information? He claims to "have his ways..." I guess sexually pleasuring everyone in the Miltian Autonomous Government has its advantages. Way to go, player. At the Save Point, make sure you've equipped any skills you've unlocked that need equipping, heal up, and save the game. Blow up the fallen towers ahead and move toward the tunnel to find our old palllllllll MARGULIS! BOSS: MARGULIS DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 1000 WEAKNESS: PHYSICAL / ICE / SLASH BREAK: CB ITEM: REVIVE DX RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E Ah, Margulis, it's been too long. Lets end this! I forgot to mention there are back attacks in this game. We can create our own back attacks by moving characters on the battlefield during battle around the backside of the enemy. Move chaos behind Margulis right away. You'll notice chaos doesn't turn around yet, which makes him vulnerable until he can attack to turn himself around. Remember this every time you move someone across the battlefield. Keep both character's HP over 150 or so, as Margulis can bite hard when he gets frustrated. Save up at least 2 Stock on both characters and save it for when Margulis is at 500 HP. At this point, Boost the character who is at Margulis' back so that they land on the Boost enhancing Event Slot, then Boost the other character, then use the ICE BRAND Double Attack. This should finish him off. The reason you want to land the finishing blow on the Boost Event Slot is because Margulis won't actually die until he makes a final move, which will end him on the Point Multiplier. You can DO it! Second Miltia Spaceport After the lengthy cutscene, we will be in control of Ziggy at the Dock. We just met some new characters. The Patriarch of U-TIC/Ormus, and Orgulla. We got a glimpse of Pellegri in all her Episode II glory, and our own team is looking great with the graphical changes. Everything about Episode II is just a lot better. It flows more evenly, it keeps the old story true and brings so much more to the table. Enough about this though! ---"Partners" In Crime--- You may use the UMN Terminals to review some information. "Drama Series " is a detailed review of the entire Episode I story, in case you didn't play that installment or need a refresher. Still at the console, "Martial Arts Web Magazine " has some combat tips for you that I suggest you check out if you are feeling slow with the strategy for this game. Invest Ziggy's Skill Points if you have some, then save the game. Leave out the south-east exit when you are ready to rumble. Walkthrough Home / Next Page Category:Walkthrough